Wizarding World or Deloi
by RaidenRex
Summary: Eragon gets transported to Hogwarts to do a little bit of Rider training. This takes place in Harry's sixth year since Eragon is sixteen at the end of the first Eragon book.Please RR.
1. Leaving the Varden

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inheritance Trilogy by Christopher Paolini and I do not own any part of Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

A/N: This is a crossover between the book Eragon and the Harry Potter series.  If you never read Eragon, then I suggest you read it before trying to understand this story.  Also Eragon people, I have not read the second or third Eragon book yet (it hasn't come out yet) so please bear with me while I try this.  This story takes place during Harry Potter's sixth year because Harry is now sixteen and Eragon is sixteen.  This was before the sixth book came out.  Also Deloi is what I call the whole continent that the Varden, elves, dwarves, Surda, Alaegaesia are on.  I figured since Deloi probably means earth in the ancient language, then that could be name of the continent, which I only used for the title.  The very first chapter is completely Eragon.  The second chapter is completely Harry Potter.  They exist at the same time so it doesn't matter which order you read them in.  It won't mix until chapter 3.

**Wizarding World or Deloi** By RaidenRex 

****

**Chapter I: Leaving the Varden**

****

****

            Eragon sat in the dragon hold exhausted from the battle with the Urgals.  Arya was perfectly fit and able to do normal tasks.  He thought if the elves trained him then he could be like that too…never stay tired long.  But he wasn't being trained by the elves.  He was still with the Varden and the dwarves.  He wanted to leave right that very second but King Ajihad told him to wait until the scouts clearing the path made it back safe and with information about the journey.  Eragon hated waiting around while scouts were making sure the path was safe.  He had no idea what lie ahead of him when he set out with Brom from Carvahall.  

            "Eragon!" Murtagh shouted from outside the cave.

            Eragon stood up and looked outside the cave to Murtagh. "What?"

            "There's a boy named Solembum here to see you," Murtagh said simply.

            Standing next to Murtagh was a young boy that looked no younger than ten years old.  The boy was dressed in dirty old jeans and a really old ripped up t-shirt.  Solembum saw Eragon, nodded his head, and ran out the dragon hold.  Eragon got the picture and followed struggling to keep up with the speeding boy.  Solembum took Eragon a long ways out of Farthen Dur to the abandoned city of New Orthiad.  Coming behind them was Murtagh on Snowfire, Saphira, and Arya on Tornac.

            _What do you want Solembum?_ Asked Eragon

            _Your training is here. _Replied Solembum.

            _No it's not.  I'm going to be trained by the elves not the Varden in an abandoned city. _Eragon said.

            _There is a portal here that will take you to the your training school.  It will be the same one Angela went to. _Solembum said.

            Eragon looked around. _There is no portal._

            Solembum changed back into a cat then went off inside an old jewelry store.  He came back a few minutes later with a ring.  The ring had a blue stone and inscribed on it was "Deloi, stenr! Gath un reisa du rakr!"  _Take it, read it._

Eragon stared at the ring reading the writing on it.  Then he grabbed it and felt it get warmer.  He felt everyone even Snowfire staring at him.  He wondered exactly what that meant.  Arya stepped forward and snatched the ring out of Eragon's palm.  Just as she was reading it, a dagger came flying at her, hitting the ring, and making it sail back to Eragon.  Everyone looked up at the jewelry store.

            Standing at the entrance to the jewelry store was a dwarf dressed the same as Eragon but with a black work robe.  The dwarf came forward towards the group polishing a ring.  "Welcome to New Orthiad.  I am Mordin Dragonbane."

            "What are you?" Arya asked.  "You are not a dwarf.  Dwarves mine but they don't change the form of Deloi.  Dwarves do not have magic so they can't make that dagger do that."

            Everyone stared at Mordin until he said, "I am a dwarf…a powerful dwarf…a Rider."

            "How is that possible?" Murtagh asked.

            "I am the only surviving Rider," Mordin said.  "My dragon was one of the last three.  I received it from a trader in Dras-Leona that stole an egg from Galbatorix.  The trader was killed shortly after the egg hatched.  So me and my dragon Spyridon have been on our own here away from everyone else."

            Eragon looked up.  "I'm a Rider."  He pointed to Saphira.

            "Of course you are," Mordin said quickly.  "When Spyridon's egg was stolen, there were only two eggs left.  I've always hoped I would run into the other Rider and we would together stop Galbatorix's reign.  But I have not been properly trained yet and neither have you.  I am a sixteen-year-old Rider and not yet trained.  Which is why I made those rings, so that the new Rider and I can train in a world away from Galbatorix."

            _Saphira is this dwarf for real?  Can you spot his dragon?_ , Asked Eragon.

            _Yes his dragon Spyridon is sleeping behind the jewelry store_, replied Saphira.  _Say the writing on the ring._

            Eragon whispered to himself, "Deloi, stenr! Gath un reisa du rakr!"  

            Everything started to change.  The stores were molding into new stores.  Then mist rose from the ground fogging everyone from each other's view.  In almost an instant, everyone was in a crowded street except for the dragons that were in the air.  The people in the streets were work robes and pointed hats and some were performing magic with wands.

****


	2. The Sapphire Alley House

A/N: Now this chapter is completely Harry Potter.

Wizarding World or Deloi 

By RaidenRex Chapter II: The Sapphire Alley House 

****

            Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys (except Bill and Percy) took floo powder in to Diagon Alley.  First they all ran in and out of stores buying the necessary school supplies.  It was complete chaos this year.  Not only was Voldemort out in the open, but now everyone wanted Harry's autograph again.  Every foot Harry walked, another young child wanted an autograph or picture.  There were even ten girls that wanted to be Harry's girlfriend.  Finally after the final fan left, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny turn a corner onto the quiet peaceful street of Sapphire Alley.

            Sapphire Alley had fountains, elegant restaurants, stores devoted to kitchen china, style shops.  Very few people walked the streets and the ones that did walk the streets were shopping for their master's family because they were maids, butlers, and even some house elves tagged along to the side of a child.  Inside the restaurants were the rich upper classes.  Right away Ron and Ginny felt out of place.  Not only because everyone in the restaurants stopped to stare stupidly at them but also because this wasn't the neighborhood that you would find a Weasley.

            Hermione and Ginny ran ahead to look for apartment number 37.  Ron walked back a few feet and into the pub, The Fire Dragon (which Sapphire Alley citizens tried to avoid as much as possible because Sapphire Alley people never liked chaos).  Harry sat on a bench adding a few more pictures from the Quidditch World Cup (and of course the look on Cornelius Fudge's face when he was proved that the boy he was trying to discredit was telling the truth) to his photo album.

            "Harry!" Hermione shouted getting everyone's attention.  "Over here!"  She stood in front of a house at the end of the alley next to the library and across from the quidditch shop (the one form of chaos Sapphire Alley people enjoy).  

            Harry looked over to where Hermione and Ginny were standing and ran over to them.  "That's a big library next door Hermione!  Those books would last you a lifetime!" he laughed.

            Ginny giggled pleasantly.  Hermione replied, "Ha ha very funny.  And look isn't that a quidditch shop?" she mocked.

            "Hey, I'm not obsessed with quidditch as you are with studying," Harry shot back.

            "You probably should be since you're taking Snape's N.E.W.T. course for the next two years," Hermione shot back.

            The three of them smiled at each other.  Hermione had spoken the truth.  Harry did want to be auror and would be taking Snape's potions for another two more years…scary thought in Harry's head.  Harry released that scary thought and stared at the 37 Sapphire Alley.  It was a big two-story house built on a hill going down from the back so it has one story with a basement you can access from the outside and stairs leading to the first story or down to the basement.  Four columns stood outside holding the roof up in the front.  The outside paneling was white with the roof black and a red door.  The doorknocker was of a silver lion and the doorknob had a handle with a "push down button" (I don't know the exact term for it, if you review and say you want a clearer picture I could try and e-mail you a picture of one).  Harry placed his key in the keyhole, pushed down on the button and pushed the door in.

            Once you step inside there's about five feet of floor before you have a set of spiral steps leading up or down to the lower level/basement.  Also there is a lift in between the railings of the spiral staircase.  To your right is a closet for coats and stuff and to the left is a three feet by 2 feet picture of Godric Gryffindor.  As you walk up the stairs there are smaller pictures of Godric Gryffindor until his and his wife's family grew to ten children.  

            Harry heard the voice of Remus Lupin and another unfamiliar voice talking.  Behind Harry, Hermione and Ginny entered.  Harry went up the stairs and the door just to the right of stairs lead to the living room with Remus Lupin sitting in a chair by the fireplace and another blonde haired wizard about the same age as Lupin sitting in the couch to the left of the chair against the wall.  On the opposite wall from the door was a bookcase and on the other a couch.

            "Welcome Harry!" Remus welcomed warmly getting up from his seat and patting Harry on the back.  "Harry, this is your father's brother, Isidar."  He gestured to the other wizard.

            The wizard was as tall as Ron.  His beard grew in an orderly fashion just halfway down his neck.  He dressed in the finest silk dress robes as if he was royalty.  Harry knew his father was rich, but he wasn't rich like a king (about half of Harry's money probably belongs to Lily too).  Where has this Uncle Isidar guy got all this money?  In the old photos of James Potter, he dressed really simple.  Or maybe James Potter was just cheap.

            "You look exactly like your father," Isidar said, "except for your eyes.  Those are Lily's."

            _Is there some committee of all the wizards and witches that get together and decide that I resemble my father except my eyes_, Harry thought to himself._  This whole thing is getting a little old._ "Nice to meet you." Harry shook Isidar's hand still a little suspicious of why now after sixteen years he shows up to take care of me.

            "I left my family when I was sixteen when James was ten so I had no idea you were even born," Isidar said trying to explain.  "I moved away beyond Voldemort's reign in Spain (I figure Voldemort only attacked in England).  So I had no idea about the boy who lived.  If I didn't know you existed, then I couldn't have took you in instead of the…Dursleys."

            Harry thought to himself.  _This guy must be a legilimens.  I wonder how much into my mind he saw without me knowing._

            "It's okay Harry I didn't go far," Isidar smiled.

            "Harry, your Uncle Isidar is now your legal guardian," Remus said.  "His purpose in your life will serve the same as your Aunt Petunia."  After that Remus left the house and Sapphire Alley.

            "So Harry," Isidar started.  "Your place is downstairs.  You have a bathroom, laundry room, 2 bedrooms, 1 storage room, and a den.  There's also another door leading outside down there.  If you want, I can have that fireplace hooked up to the floo network."

            Harry didn't know what to say.  At the Dursleys, he always got the worst.  A small bedroom and a dinner plate.  Here he had everything he ever wanted.  He just stood there and smiled.

A/N: Now it's your turn to Review.  I wrote it, you read it, now you review.


	3. Saphira in Sapphire Alley

A/N: This is finally the chapter where Eragon and Harry Potter meet. Note that I do not have a mental map of Diagon Alley in my head.  So I do not claim that my map is correct.

Wizarding World or Deloi 

****

By RaidenRex Chapter III: Saphira in Sapphire Alley 

****

            Eragon stared at the crowded street of Diagon Alley.  Behind him was the Magical Menagerie, where he looked in and saw half puppy half kittens in the window.  In front of him was Arya arguing with Mordin.  Behind Mordin was a wand shop.  The sign said "Ollivander's…Making Fine Wands Since 314 B.C.".  Eragon walked over to the bench Murtagh was sitting on and asked, "Where are we?"

            "I don't know," Murtagh said bored.  "Arya is trying to find out but Mordin won't tell her anything."

            "Is this the elves?" Eragon asked again.  "I mean what other people besides Riders and witches can do magic?"

            "Arya says these people are witches," Murtagh replied.

            _Eragon_, Saphira called.

            _Yes?_ Eragon asked.

            _I just saw Solembum turn a corner and go into another alley_, she replied.  _  You want me to show you where he went?_

_            Of course_, Eragon said running down the street.

 Murtagh followed close behind and Mordin ran behind them trying to avoid the fiery Arya who now had a dagger out threatening him.  Around Arya, the witches backed up towards the shops out of her way.  They turned a corner and onto a less busy street with tiny elves walking about.  Eragon looked up at a street sign and saw the street they were on was Sapphire Alley and they just got off of Diagon Alley.  

_Hey Saphira, this place is named after you!_ Eragon joked.

Saphira didn't reply she went forward towards a house at the end of the alley beside the library and hovering over the house.  _He went in there._

Eragon, Murtagh, Arya, and Mordin knocked on the front door to the house.  Isidar answered it, saw Mordin and happily invited them into the den.  Mordin was now shielding behind Isidar avoiding Arya who now had an evil look on her face.

"I've been expecting you Eragon," Isidar started.  "I haven't expected you to bring Morzan or Arya.  Why exactly did you bring Morzan?  We have our own troubles here."

"I didn't want to come," Eragon replied.  "I was forced to."

"He said the words sir," Mordin said, "before I had the chance to explain."

"I'm not Morzan," Murtagh angered.  "I'm Murtagh his son."

Isidar looked surprised.  "Ajihad had informed me of your alliance with Eragon.  I only wish you did not come.  If you went along with Eragon on his missions, then you would be annihilated."

"Are you threatening me?" Murtagh asked suspiciously.

"I'm not threatening you," Isidar continued.  " I'm telling what will happen.  Your father would kill you."

Harry came out of the kitchen with a bottle of beer and sat on the closest couch next to Arya.  "What's going on?"

"Harry meet your room mate," Isidar said.  "I had told you had two rooms down there.  One is yours and the other is Eragon's."

"Who's Eragon?" Harry asked.

Eragon waved.  "I'm Eragon."

"Room mate?" Harry asked surprised.  "I thought I had the whole downstairs to myself and my friends."

"No," Isidar said.  "I wouldn't give a sixteen year old two bedrooms for himself.  You two each get your own room and that downstairs is to be shared both of you.  Be nice to each other, both of you will depend on one another on your mission."

"Mission?" Harry asked.

"Yes the Order needs both of you," Isidar said.

Harry should have expected the Order to be planning something about him behind his back.  Harry just sat there annoyed and proud of the Order of the Phoenix.  Eragon sat in clueless ness.  He ha no clue what the Order was and probably not even Lord Voldemort (as seen from the way he dresses he isn't from around).

"Are we allowed to know what?" Harry asked.

"Can't say," Isidar replied.  "Only Dumbledore and a few others know."

Ron came in just then with a broom in one hand (his Cleansweep model).  "Come on Harry, you need to practice quidditch if you're going to play for Gryffindor."

Harry dashed downstairs real quick.  He opened his trunk and took out his Firebolt.  Just as he saw the firebolt, he was reminded of Sirius Black again for the hundredth time that summer.  The firebolt was the first gift Sirius had given him.  And how Sirius' knife melted back in the Department of Mysteries.  What if this was to get destroyed because of Voldemort?  Then Harry would have almost nothing left of Sirius, who was his godfather and the only father he had ever had.  Harry shook his head and cleared Sirius from his mind.  He had to focus on his life currently.  So he grabbed the firebolt, dashed out the backdoor and met Ron at a marsh right behind the alley (it was about a mile off from the main street behind the house).

"So Eragon," Isidar continued. "Want a tour of Sapphire Alley?"

"Sure," Eragon replied looking to Mordin, Murtagh, and Arya.

"No thanks," Murtagh said before anyone could ask.

Arya gave a slight shake of her head meaning no.  Mordin saw Arya shake her head no and got up walking beside Isidar.

Isidar, Eragon, and Mordin walked out onto Sapphire Alley.  Isidar looked down both ways and made a right into the library.  Isidar and Mordin followed.  The library was the same exact set up as Flourish and Blotts but it was four times the size at the base.  Hermione and Ginny sat in one corner reading Witch Weekly and Witch Monthly.  Isidar made no mention to them and moved Mordin and Eragon to the opposite corner in the history section.

"You both will need to know about the Wizarding World before your schooling and mission," Isidar said looking at the books.  "You can't go up against anything until you understand this world.  Mordin, I expect you to teach Eragon everything you know about," he lowered his voice so no one got upset, "Voldemort."  Mordin nodded.  Isidar put two stacks of books on the table (5 books per stack).  "Sorry I have urgent business back at the palac- office."  Isidar left the library.

"What does he do for a living?" Eragon asked.

"Here read this book," Mordin said pushing over _A History of Magic_.  "It's very basic about the Wizarding World.  Then after that move onto _Hogwarts: A History_.  That is the school we are going to."

Eragon opened _A History of Magic_ and began to read the big book.  It started from the first wand maker, Peter Ollivander.  Then moved into details about the Roman Empire of Wizards.  Then moved on to the different kingdoms of Wizarding Britain and how small each one was to stay hidden from muggles.  One kingdom named Mithrim was so large it was able to underground from the top of Scotland to the bottom of France.  But it goes no further into detail about Mithrim not even about any wizards or rulers.  Then after that the book moved on to how Wizarding Britain became united under one kingdom.  It moved onto the first five dark lords.  Then moved onto the creation of learning institutes.  On and on went through the whole wizarding history.

A/N: Okay I'm going to stop this chapter here.  Nothing else big happens.  Next chapter will be them starting school.  Nothing happens in the summer that will be told as of yet.  Some new relationships are formed on both sides and both worlds.  R/R!! 


End file.
